


Wish for a Winchester

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bleak, Future, Past Relationship(s), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Series/Future Drabble. One-shot. Mary Winchester; Dean WinchesterXReader. Sort of Angsty. No pairings. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish for a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural
> 
> Implied Reader is with Dean in the future.

     Mary gently lay the infant down in his crib. Her son Sam was five months old today and he was growing so quickly. Lightly wrapping the soft blanket around her sleeping Sammy, she heard a noise behind her. Mary’s older son, Dean, was sleeping—or at least attempting to. The serious little four year old was tossing and turning in his new “grown-up” bed. Mary walked to her eldests’ side and gently smoothed her hand over the small boy’s hair. He seemed to calm, the twitching of a nightmare lessened.

     “Oh, Dean,” she sighed. “I hope you have the most wonderful life. But your grandpa was a Campbell.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

     You gently rock your infant son as you gaze out the window onto the moonlit street. The baby’s father is downstairs in the kitchen—probably cleaning his gun. Old habits die hard. “Oh Johnny,” you sigh. “I want you to be so happy. But your daddy is a Winchester.”


End file.
